1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates on one hand to a piezoelectric transformer-accommodating case for use to hold therein the transformer as one of devices constituting a power supply inverter circuit, wherein this circuit will activate the back-light device for a liquid crystal plate-shaped display, and on the other hand relates also to a base connector mating with the piezoelectric transformer-accommodating case and a socket connector for bringing wires into electric communication with the case.
2 Prior Art
Piezoelectric transformers are considerably narrow in width as compared with the conventional coil type transformers. Such piezoelectric transformers are advantageous to reduce size and thickness of the power supply circuits in which they may be incorporated to build the back-light devices for liquid crystal panels. Notebook type personal computers have recently been required not only to be highly efficient but also thinner and more compact in configuration. Therefore, those piezoelectric transformers are nowadays employed sometimes in their back-light inverter devices for liquid crystal panels. The Japanese Patent Laying-Open Gazette No. 9-260737, for instance, discloses a protective case for piezoelectric transformer, wherein the case is of such a design that the area width for surface mount of the transformer will be decreased.